The Wolf's Strawberry
by Decow S Velgrit
Summary: After Ichigo & the gang are seperated in Huaco Mundo, Ichigo runs into a Espada with a strange problem & seems to have taken a liking for Ichigo! What will he do about the strange Espada how can't seem to keep his hands to himself & seems possessive!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is Decow & this is my third story & I plan on making it a little longer. It's also my favorite Pairing, & I always wanted to write one but I never know how until now so I'm happy. So anyway you should know what the story is about so yeah.

**I'm basing this on Evanescence-Everybody's fool.**

Because I am listening to it… It has nothing to do with the story… so yeah...

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Chapter 1

_**Ichi P.O.V**_

"_Oh come on! Were the hell is everyone!" I yelled out of frustration, but I mean come on I've been wondering these hall for what seems to have been ages. I saw no sign of life ever since me and the others got separated after the damn floor fell in. But to make things worse everything was so white, I mean would kill Aizen to add so freaking color I mean gosh!_

_Anyway, I guess I wasn't paying attention because the next thing I know I ran face first into a wall._

"**FUCK THAT FREAKING HURTS"**_, I yelled in pain. Then out of nowhere a voice said, "Are you okay?" in a concerned voice with a hint of… … love? Nah. _

_So any way I look up at the thing that nearly broke my nose only to see this sexy guy that's 2 ½ ft. taller than me with wavy, & messy dark brown hair that goes to his shoulder, Gray/blue eyes that gave off a lazy feeling , & a goatee, that fitted well with his slim but muscular figure. To tell you the truth he looked human except that fact that there was a hollow mask that looks like a lower jaw that hung around his neck like a necklace. But what seemed to have been bothering me was the fact that he had what looks to have been wolf ears on the top of his head._

"_Way are there…!" Before I can finish I my lips were covered with his for a moment before he moved his lips from mine still holding me & said …_

"_You are mine know & you're going to help me with my little problem" ending it with a lazy yet wolfish grin before everything went black._

_Decow: Well that's it for now see ya later!_

_Nel-Tu in kid form: Yeah! See you's later! {said Nel-Tu from the top of Decow's head_

_Decow & Nel-Tu: UNTIL NEXT TIME!_


	2. Chapter 2

Decow: Yo Decow here along with Nel-Tu of course & our new guest Renji! *Renji comes out*

Nel-Tu: Hi Renji! Welcome to the story how do you feel? {Nel-Tu in adult form}

Renji: A little creped out... *Looks at me with fear* [Me giving the "After the show I'll ravish you" look.

Nel-Tu: Uh… Ok... Anyway Decow doesn't own any of this, & please enjoy the story. {Ignoring Renji screams for help}

- Chapter 2.

Ichigo P.O.V

When I waked up I realized that I was still in the same stupid hallway, but that's not all I realized I also noticed that there was someone using mw as a pillow. So I did the first thing that came to mind… I yelled, "Hey what do you think you're doing!" Throwing the person that was attached to my stomach, but apparently whoever it was had me in a vice grip. "Stop moving I already said that I was going to use you know be a good pillow & stay still." Said a voice that I recognized to have belonged to the guy that I had ran into earlier. {Decow: I bet you guys thought that something naughty was going to happen ha-ha.} "Why don't you just go to your own freaking bed?" I yelled at him in anger & annoyance. "Because *yawn* Lilinette kicked me out my room & refuses to let me back *yawn* in." he said lazily slowly falling back to sleep. That was until I kicked him were the sun don't shine making him yelp in pain, rolling of me. "So find some were else to take your damn nap on! Don't use me as a fucking pillow!" I yelled as I turned to leave, but was stop by a gloved hand grabbed my waist. "Don't bother trying to *yawn* save that girl cause she & the others already left back to the world of the living." He said lazily but at the same time it was in a serious tone. But that was not the only thing that got my attention, no it was those puppy ears on the top of his head that was slowly moving in a … dare I say it a cute way.

"Why should I believe you?" I said after I forced my eyes away from those cute ears that were just begging to be scratched. "Cause lying is too much of an effort." He said looking at me with eyes that said 'I'm about to fall asleep any minute & anyway it goes your coming with me' look & not even a second later I was pushed to the ground and was cuddled around the waist as I once again found myself in the same position I was in at first.

After 20 minutes of yelling I finally gave in and joined the man in sleep, not be for reminding myself to ask for the man's name the next time I wake up.

-Once again I was the first to wake up, noticing that the man was drooling all over my chest. Out of pure disgust I once again tried to get away, which only causing him to hold on tighter.

After a while I gave in see as once again escape was impossible. Looking around to find something to entertain me as I wait for him to wake up my eyes were drown to the 2 cute fluffy puppy ears on the top of the man's head. With a shaky hand I slowly started to rub the smooth ear. As I did this I saw that the man had an expression of pure bliss on his face which I may add looked extremely cute. I so into rubbing his ears I felled to notice that he was looking right at me with a loving expression. I only notice this when once again he was kissing me. When he finally moved his lips away from mine he was looking at me with a satisfied look on his face because of the blush that had fount it's way on my face, but the thing that scared me was that he had a I'm about to ravish you to the point that you want be able to walk for a full month, but that's not even the worse part. The worse part was the fact that I know for a fact that if he did try to do anything I would let him like know as he started to remove my top but was stop when a voice asked, " What is going on here?" It was then that I know for a fact something bad was about to happen as I turned to look at the person how's voice it belonged to…It was then that only on thing came out my mouth, "Fuck."

===================================================================================== Decow: How do you think it is cause right know even I have no idea how it is… Anyway I have to go & find Renji Cause at some point he was able to get away, so Nel-Tu will take things from here! *Says it as I walked away to find Renji.

Nel-Tu: Well I we hope you like the story please review and you will get your very own _**Grimm-Kitty~! **_For free! So please review! Until next time! *Once again ignores Renji cries for help as I dragged him away to my spare room in the basement*

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo's P.O.V

Standing there before us was non-other than Aizen himself along with his two followers, fox-face & blind justice freak. Today must be my lucky day, huh. (Note the sarcasm -_-)

"Oh nothing, *yawn* Ichi here was just about to help me with my *yawn* problem." He said as if it was nothing.

"Okay my Primera Espada, but next time please notify me first beforehand. We don't want the others to get the wrong idea do we?" he said in a 'I'm a god so bow to me' way which for some reason pissed me off. I mean how dare he talk to MY mate that way… What did I just say? 0_0 **My mate**, were the hell did that come from? You know what forget that I ever thought that, anyway I guess I missed half the things they had said not to mention I may was completely out of it because as soon I came back to reality I realized I was being cared by that Primera Espada guy… Primera... goddammit, am I just noticing this, man what's wrong with me today?

I guess I spaced out again because the next thing I know I am sitting in his lap surrounded by what I will have to guess are the Espada because my arch enemy Grimmjow & Ulquiorra was sitting across and beside me giving me side or straight forward glances, one a look of hatred & shock and the other one had a look of surprisingly curiosity. But know that I think about it all nine of them are giving me weird stares, but before I can say something smart-ass like the wanna be god himself came in with you know how like a bunch of creepy stalkers trying to rape him as soon as his guard is down, [mostly Gin I mean he is smiling like he is or tried to…-_-]

"Greetings my Espada, I bet you are wondering why Kurosaki Ichigo is doing here I assume." He said as he sated down at the head of the table as he stared at everyone, but for some strange reason he was mostly staring at me with a glint in his eye…Creep. "But first," he continued, "let's have some tea."

AFTER STRAINGE TEA MOMENT

"Well I guess know is the time for me to answer some of your question." He said as he looked mainly at Grimmjow how was fuming throughout what Aizen calls 'Tea Time'

"Yeah I got a fucking question! Why the fuck is this bitch doing here, with Starrk of all people?" yelled Grimmjow as he stared between me and how I suppose was Starrk how wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as if to stop himself from beating the crap out of Grimmjow, which much to my liking both stopped and for some reason calmed as he made me feel protected and loved… not that that's true I main hollows can't love … right?

"Well to answer your question Starrk as you can see has chosen Ichigo to help with his obvious problem, in other word Starrk has chosen Ichigo to be his life time mate in other words." He said as he toke a sip of his tea.

After hearing this, the room became dead silent as everyone stared at me with mixed emotions, but the thing that I mostly saw was 'Why him of all people?' I would have gotten mad right then and there but what Aizen said really had more of an effect on me the it really should of had as I blushed a dark red color as I started to play with Starrk's fingers nervously as I avoided making eye contact with anyone, which must have had been a shocker because I swear up and down that I heard 7 intakes of breath, which I can't even blame them I mean even I will emit that I am acting more out of place than normal.

After the meeting, which I founded out I didn't have to come to if I didn't want to was over Starrk carried me in his arms to which I believed to have been his room when all of a sudden I was on the ground. Pissed of I turned to yell at Starrk only to find him on the ground groaning in pain, with panic and fear raised in to me I quickly crawled over to Starrk. "A… Are you okay, what's wrong? "I said in a high pitchy voice, because for some reason I felt like I was about to cry. The answer I got was mind blowing. "I feel horny~." He said which came out a little like a whine with a mixture of pain, as he looked at me with pleading eyes. Afraid of what the answer was I asked, "And what do you want me to do about it?" already knowing the answer I know I would of had said yes anyway it went so I wasn't shocked when he pounced on me and not to mention the fact that we were already in a room full of greenish pillows. But at of all that I was more focused on Starrk's hands as they started to remove my top…

_-_Decow: Well I have no idea if I should write a lemon or not but if you want me to then I will, & also Nel is not with me today because she caught a nasty cold but don't worry she will be better next time.

Also please vote on that poll thingy I really want to write a story about one of them paired up with Starrk. And also

Please Review…. =D

=#3


	4. Chapter 4

Decow: Okay everyone, today is the big day! It's the day I Decow will right my first lemon and fail miserably. Now on with the story!

Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V

(LEMON+++++++++++++++++++LEMON++++++++++++++++++LEMON=============NOSEBLEED)

As (Starrk) started to remove [Ichigo's] top, he couldn't help but admire the beautiful structure of both muscle and well tan like skin that was displayed before him. Moving his finger tips to trace out each detail, until he was broken from his daze by a beautiful lust filled voice that can be compared to a whisper, "S…s…stop s…staring a…t me, It's e…embarrassing."

"I can't help but stare at this beautiful body you've so kindly displayed for Me." he said in a deep husky voice as he removed Ichigo's pants & other clothing, & then quickly bringing his lips to Ichigo's face as he slowly kissed Ichigo's forehead, than his eye lids, to his nose, cheeks, & finally his mouth.

Then without warning he plunged in one of his fingers, [Did I not mention that they have no idea what Lube is or any of that other stuff to get someone ready before sex.] which caused Ichigo to scream out in pain making him release a river of tears. Feeling as if he was being ripped apart he scratched his nails deep into Starrk's shoulder blades. "It hurts! It hurts pull it out please!" he said in a agony filled voice as Starrk added another finger thrusting in and out of him in a quick motion. This pattern when on for a few moments until Starrk's fingers made contact with Ichigo's sweet spot, causing Ichigo to cry in pleasure and making his ass tighten up around Starrk's fingers. Curious Starrk hitted the spot again, getting the same reaction.

"Do… do it again it feels so gooood~." Ichigo said in a horny voice, which went straight to Starrk's groin which was already painfully hard.

But instead of hitting it again Starrk removed his fingers and replaced it with something much bigger.

When Ichigo felt the fingers leave him he felt empty but then that was replaced with fear when he felt something else. Knowing what it was he was shocked at the size, then he was hit with self-annoyance at the fact that he didn't not notice that Starrk removed his clothes.

Staring at Starrk's amazing body in a daze but was brought back to earth when something was shoot into him causing him to scream in pain while throwing his head back.

Then not even a second later Starrk hitted his sweet spot, causing him to moan, & with each time his ass squeezed around Starrk's dick causing him to howl in pleasure.

This continued for a full 10 hours adding up to Ichigo Cuming 24 times + 17 orgasms & Starrk Cuming 12 times & having 5 orgasms.

Completely warn out, they both pasted out with Starrk on top of Ichigo with his arms wrapped around him in a protective barrier & Ichigo's arms wrapped around Starrk in a loving manner.

======++++EEEEEENNNNNDDDDDDDD======

Decow: There the embarrassment is over. Until next time!


	5. chapter 5

Decow: Yo everyone today is your lucky day because today just so happens to be the 11th and my baby sister's birthday [just turned 9.] So I'm not only going to update my stories but also I'm going to add a new StarrkxIchigo story. Oh and before I start someone said something about the ...ending of chapter 4, & I have a good reason on why it can happen later at some point of the story and I also want to tell you that I have been practicing the art of writing Lemons by studying and reading so in my other story…well ya just have to read it :P

Chapter 5

Ichi P.O.V

"Ahh, my head hurts." said Ichigo as he turned to cuddle up with Starrk but only to find that something much smaller was lying next to him.

"Ahh!" I yelled in a panic as I throw the covers away revealing a small girl that was around both of my sisters ages, and there was an even smaller than that on the end of the bed. Moving the covers a little more he was shocked beyond belief when he saw Nel-Tu of all people, but what caught my attention that made my blood boil.

All over her body that was visible was cuts and bruises, but most of all if I look closely you can see that she cried herself to sleep. Before I moved I looked the other girl over, and seeing that there was no damage done I sighed in relief I carefully made my way over to Nel-Tu and cuddled her tiny frame in my arms as closely as I can and started to rock her back and forwards in a motherly way.

It was at that moment that my cute puppy came in with a sadden expression as he looked at Nel-tu. It was at that moment that I placed Nel-Tu down and pulled Starrk back out.

"Tell me w…what happened to Nel?" I asked Starrk in a quiet and sad voice as I embraced him. As I waited for an answer, it was then that he said one word one word that explained it all. Why Nel was the way she was and now that I think about it why I hadn't heard or seen her 2 older brothers.

"Aizen." was what he said with disgust as he held me tighter as he started to look like he was about to cry. [Starrk has a real soft spot for kids]

"Shh, its okay just let it all out." Was all I had to say before he started to cry silent tears in both guilt and shame : Guilt because he allowed it to happen and ashamed because he is a part of such a group.

"I feel like the lowest of the low, h…how can I let this happen To a little kid." Was all he said before he collapsed to his knees and pulled me onto his lap and cuddled me closer with his face in the hollow of my neck as he cried.

I have no idea on how long I we sat there but I really didn't care how long we were there it was calming and peaceful.

"Starrk…..Starrk?" I called out to Starrk, only to realize that he had fallen asleep. Gathering all my energy I struggled to carry him into the room and placed him on one of the pile of pillows in his room. Sitting next to him I started to slowly pat his head in a soothing manner, as I started to think about what Aizen did and what I'll do when Nel-Tu wakes up.

===========DO=====================NE============D

Decow: Well this is the ending, I was going to continue it but I wanted to leave behind a little mystery to it. Until next time! Oh and I'm putting up another Starrk x Ichigo story up sometime this week so be checking on it.

I would say review but I really don't care anymore. But if ya do I'll be happy =D


End file.
